


The Jewel Of Shadows

by Magyka13



Category: origional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: A dream I had





	The Jewel Of Shadows

I am Saria, priestess in training.

I came to the forests of Hell to find my power jewel. Every priestess needs one to symbolize her as one, and each jewel is unique to the person wearing it. My father's jewel is the Jewel of Fire, a fiery red gem held by a gold chain. (all are carried around the neck)

My mother's is the Jewel of the Ocean, a deep Safire blue, carried by a light blue chain. Mine, I am told, will be a black jewel, called the Jewel of Shadows, held by a deep smoky grey chain and found in the forests of Hell.

And here I am now, in the forests skulking around looking for it. I have to be careful for there is a group of men that patrol these forests, and they kill all that trespass, except children. And for that I have to sneak around using all of my stealth training. I am dressed in all black for such occasion. It is night so my disguise won't be seen easily. I have to go at night for my jewel only shows itself at night in these forests.

  
I see a flash of white as a white-clad woman runs by me; a group of men clad in all white follow her. I set the trees around the men on fire to help her escape. I catch up to her and take her to my hidden hut, to tend to her wounds. She hands me a black jewel on a deep smoky grey chain. My eyes widen as I notice it's what I'm looking for, but before I can thank the woman, she disappears like she was never there.

On the floor a message is carved, it says "Thank-you, you have freed me from those men." I rush outside to find her trying to fly away, only to be set on fire by the leader of those men. 'no, I save her only to put her to her doom.' I kill the men and make my leave.

  
~!~~~~~~~~~~l~weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
There is a rumor going on around the newly founded towns around the Forest of Hell. They say there is a woman in white that helps all travelers, but when the deed is done, she is gone. They are calling her "The White Angel in Hell" to honor her memory. I have long told them of how she died and there is a memorial stone in the center of the forest. At night, you can still see her, wondering the forest, looking for people to help.


End file.
